


Your Future, My Past

by Cat2000



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the movie Tenet and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: ‘We get up to some stuff.’ A look at the forming friendship between the Protagonist and Neil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Your Future, My Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delgaserasca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delgaserasca/gifts).



> Warning(s): Spoilers for the whole movie; AU; references to canon character death

_10 years old_

He knew that Kat and Max were as safe as possible, but he couldn’t quite shake the thought that, even with Priya dead and gone, they were still in danger. And Neil’s words kept running through his mind. _What’s happened has already happened_. What if he relaxed his guard and someone came for them?

Realistically, he knew he couldn’t keep watching forever. Eventually, he was going to have to leave and abandon them. They wouldn’t _know_ he’d left, of course. The only person who knew he was still keeping watch over them was him. But up until today, he hadn’t been able to force himself to take that next step. To walk away from a family that, if things had been different, might have been his.

A knock on his car window brought the Protagonist out of his thoughts. Fingers closing around his gun, he pressed the button to roll the window down and found himself almost nose to nose with a boy who must have been about ten years old.

The boy was fairly tall for his age and skinny. His hair was a light, nearly golden brown and overlong, flopping into his eyes. He pushed it out of his way and grinned. “Hi!” There was something very familiar about the smile. He folded his arms on the window and rested his chin on them, peering curiously into the car. “What are you doing?”

The Protagonist clicked the safety off his gun and tucked it into its holster at his back. “Are you lost?” His gaze went past the boy, searching for the adult that had to be there. No parent just let their child wander off to talk to some stranger in a car. Particularly not when that car had its windows blacked out.

“I don’t have one.”

The Protagonist refocused on the boy, looking into his blue eyes. “Don’t have what?”

“A parent,” the boy answered. “If you’re looking for one. I have foster parents, but they just drop me off and drive away.” He held out one small hand. “What’s your name?”

“You can call me the Protagonist.” Slowly, he gripped the boy’s hand; gave it a light shake.

The boy tilted his head to one side. “That’s not a name!” he protested. “The Protagonist is what you call the hero in a book or TV series!”

In spite of himself, the Protagonist chuckled. “And what’s your name?” he asked.

“Neil.” The boy glanced at the watch on his wrist, so he didn’t see the Protagonist’s abrupt double take. He then looked up and flashed another wide grin. “I’ve gotta go to class! I’ll see you tomorrow.” And he tore off without waiting for a response.

_12 years old_

“It’s my birthday today.”

The Protagonist glanced sideways at the boy who sat in the passenger seat of the car, one leg drawn up under his body. Neil wasn’t looking at him, though, instead staring out of the window. His hands were clenched into white-knuckled fists on his lap.

Those were the first words he’d spoken since the Protagonist had spotted him on the sidewalk, instead of in school like he was supposed to be.

“Happy birthday.”

Neil shook his head and hunched in on himself. “There’s nothing _happy_ about this day,” he muttered.

“You haven’t celebrated it?” The Protagonist looked away from the preteen who would grow up to become his best friend. Making a split second decision, he took a sharp left down a side street.

Neil sat up straighter, gaze shifting to the Protagonist. “This isn’t the way to school.”

“I figured your birthday deserves a bit of a celebration. Even if it’s something as simple as an ice cream sundae before I take you to school.” He parked the car outside a small ice cream parlour. “I’ve been living in this area for a while and believe I can say, with great confidence, that they have the best sundaes here.” He undid his seatbelt.

Neil didn’t move. He eyed the Protagonist, a frown creasing his forehead. “You’re not going to make me go straight back to school?”

“No. We’re going to have ice cream.” The Protagonist got out of the car. His movements were casual as he walked round to open the passenger door, but he was on his guard and his gun was tucked into the holster at his back. It was hidden under his shirt, but if he needed to, he could easily reach back and draw it.

Neil hesitantly got out of the car as the door was opened. Then, he followed the Protagonist into the ice cream parlour and towards a booth set in the corner, where the Protagonist could sit with his back to the wall and survey everyone who entered and left the building.

The two of them perused the menus in silence. Until Neil put his to one side, locked eyes with the Protagonist and asked, “Will you teach me to shoot? As a birthday present?”

“You sure that’s what you’d like for your birthday?” The Protagonist smiled. “No laptop? Smartphone? How about a puppy?”

“Can’t have any pets.” The preteen shrugged. “And I’ve got plenty of electronics. They give me whatever I ask for.”

But not love. Not a true family. The note of pain in the boy’s voice spoke to the Protagonist and he nodded. “I’ll teach you,” he agreed.

For the first time since he’d been picked up, Neil grinned and then resumed looking at the menu with far greater enthusiasm.

_15 years old_

“I need you to come pick me up!”

The Protagonist winced, pulling the phone away from his ear as the teenager shouted down the phone to be heard over the pounding music. When he thought he might be able to decipher what was happening _without_ the risk of being deafened, he brought his cell back to his ear. “Where are you?”

“At a party!” Along with shouting, Neil was slurring his words. He giggled before saying, in a high-pitched voice, “I think I’m a little drunk.”

The Protagonist closed his laptop and stood up, quickly pulling his boots on as he tucked the phone under his ear. “Where are you?” he demanded.

“Uh….” Neil’s voice sounded far away as he called to someone else, “What address are we at?” After a few moments, he came back onto the phone. “Yeah, I dunno. Just followed along with the crowd. Don’t you have some kind of tracking device on me? Cause of being a spy and all?”

The Protagonist slipped out of his apartment and swiftly headed to his car. “Who just heard you say that to me?”

“No one!” Neil’s voice sounded injured. “You think I’d let your secret slip? I thought you trusted me.”

“I do. When you’re sober.” The Protagonist unlocked the car and got in the driver’s side. “ _Stay put_. I’m coming to get you.” He buckled up and opened the tracker on his phone. The red dot that signified Neil’s location was flashing, but it wasn’t moving. “Have you got your gun on you?”

“You sure you want me shooting when I’m drunk?”

“I’m sure I want you _protected_ , drunk or not.” He put the car into gear and began driving. “I’m hanging up now. Need to concentrate on driving. _Do not_ leave unless you’re in _serious_ danger. Do you understand me?”

“Whatever you say, Captain!”

Shaking his head, the Protagonist disconnected the call and began driving. Part of his attention was on the road…part of it was on the tracker. And the rest of his attention was where it always was: constantly scanning his surroundings. Always ready and waiting for the next potential threat.

He heard the music before he reached the house. The whole street practically vibrated from the noise. There were no sirens, which was surprising. Surely _someone_ had to have called the cops by now? Of course, the lack of authorities worked in his favour, as he wouldn’t run the risk of getting arrested and questioned.

Parking outside the house, the Protagonist quickly got out of his car and headed to the front door.

Almost before he got there, the door opened and a group of _very_ young teenaged girls stumbled out. They were followed by Neil, who stopped alongside the Protagonist and draped himself over his shoulder. “Hey! It’s my best friend in the whole world!” he slurred.

The Protagonist sighed and wrapped an arm around Neil’s shoulders, keeping the teenager steady on his feet. “Just how many underaged people are there at this party?”

“These girls are all of them,” Neil replied promptly. “I figured we could call them a cab. Get them home safe.”

“And then get _you_ home safe.” Watching the girls carefully, to make sure none of them were likely to wander off, or into the middle of the road, the Protagonist retrieved his cell phone and called a cab for the girls.

“Thanks!” Neil almost hung off the Protagonist and grinned. “Didn’t want them to be taken advantage of.”

Shaking his head, the Protagonist held Neil up as they waited for the cab to arrive. He watched carefully as the girls managed to get into the backseat and then, once the cab had left, he turned to Neil, grasping the teenager by the upper arms. “I’d like an explanation.”

“I was undercover.” Neil stood up straight and let go of the Protagonist. His voice was clear; his face pale, but not as flushed as it was. And he was no longer slurring his words.

“You’re not drunk.”

Neil shrugged and cast a glance back over his shoulder, at the house, before focusing on the Protagonist once more. “Those girls go to my high school. The guys in there? All college guys. Some even at university. I came along with them. Figured as soon as things went sideways, I could call you and you’d come help me get them out.” He paused and frowned. “It went easier than I’d expected, actually.”

“You couldn’t warn me what you were doing?” the Protagonist asked.

“I knew you’d come for _me_ if you thought I was in trouble. Wasn’t so sure you’d do the same for my classmates.”

Shaking his head, the Protagonist walked over to his car and opened the door. He got in at the same time as Neil settled in the passenger side. Strapping himself in, the Protagonist asked, “So which one of them are you friends with?”

“None of them.” Neil smiled. “I didn’t need to know them to know they might be in trouble coming to a party with so many older guys.”

_21 years old_

“I think you’re about ready to have your first drink.” The Protagonist slid the shot glass down towards Neil, perched on the stool next to him at the bar.

Neil raised the glass with a soft chuckle. “My first official drink.” He drained it in one swallow and then wrapped his arm around the Protagonist’s shoulder. He leaned in close and whispered, “So who’s our target?”

“You mean who’s _my_ target,” the Protagonist corrected. “You’re only here because you want to see what my job truly entails. And because you have to decide for yourself if you want to be a part of this.”

“Are you joking?” Neil shook his head. “It’s time travel. Saving the world. Us being a team.” He reached for his second shot glass and clinked it gently against the Protagonist’s before draining it in one gulp. “I feel like we’ve been building up to this ever since I first met you.”

_Now let me go._

The words echoed by Neil’s future self slipped through his mind and the Protagonist shook his head sharply. He picked up his own shot glass, but didn’t drink the contents. He needed to keep a clear head for this next part. For the next person he was going to recruit to his cause.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

The Protagonist raised his eyes to Neil’s face. “You don’t know him.”

“Do you mean I don’t know him _yet_?”

“I told you already. I’m not going to tell you anything about your future. About _our_ future.” The Protagonist glanced up as a familiar figure entered the bar.

“Is that him?” Neil followed the line of his gaze.

“Yeah. That’s him.” The Protagonist stood up from his stool.

Neil was quick to stand and join him. “Can I take point?” he asked quickly.

The Protagonist paused and then nodded. “If you think you can talk him into joining us, then go ahead. But if I need to, I’ll take over.”

“Got it.” Neil started over towards the newcomer, the Protagonist following close behind him. “Captain Ives.” He held a hand out to shake. “How would you like to help us save the world?”

** The End **


End file.
